


Your Fingertips So Touchable

by thewoodwork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry started his final year at Hogwarts he didn’t expect the school year to begin with Slytherin Louis Tomlinson pushing him into the darkest corners of the school far too often. Harry wants something more than stealing kisses in broom closets and dusty classrooms but he doesn’t think Louis is ready for it. Larry, Harry Potter AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fingertips So Touchable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Your Fingertips So Touchable - FR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912527) by [DonutDream (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream)



> Harry and Niall are Hufflepuff, Louis and Zayn are Slytherin, Liam is Ravenclaw. The Zayn/Niall story line is not expanded on in this story, but it was always there in my mind. There may be a few things that give it away but they are minor moments.
> 
> Wizarding grading system for those who don’t know: O-outstanding, E-exceeds expectations, A-acceptable, P-poor, D-dreadful, T-troll. The last three are failing grades, the first three passing.
> 
> Liam is in this less than I'd like him to be, I tried to add him but he just didn't fit in with this story as well as I'd hoped.
> 
> This is the first full oneshot I’ve ever completed and am proud of. I did this in a couple of hours and I hope it’s up to the high standards set by other Larry writers. If anyone cares, its set when James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape (and so on) are all in either their first or second year. This is as Voldemort is getting powerful but isn’t well known and isn’t really relevant to anything but the timeline in my mind.
> 
> The lovely DonutDream has translated this into French for those who prefer to read it in another language! Many thanks to her http://archiveofourown.org/works/912527

“What are we doing?” Harry gasped as Louis brushed the pad of his thumb over one of Harry’s nipples and sucked on his neck. This had been happening for a few weeks now. When Harry was least expecting it, Louis would grab him around the waist and drag them into the newest dark corner of Hogwarts he could find. He had missed several classes because of it, mostly potions, and was quickly falling behind.

“What we do every day, Harry.” Louis growled, licking a stripe up Harry’s neck and suckling a spot just under his ear.

“No…” Harry struggled to get his thoughts moving, his brain stuck on the sensations Louis was causing. A shudder traveled up Harry’s body but he managed to get out what he was trying to say…sort of. “I mean…I mean this entire time. Why me?” Why not another girl like he’d been rumored to be doing since third year?

Louis didn’t reply right away, instead settling on nibbling his ear and panting hotly into it. Harry groaned, trying to avoid falling into the trap he did every time. “You have the pick of the entire school,” He managed to get out, “all of the girls and I’m positive a good majority of the boys too.” And he was just a Hufflepuff…muggle born no less, and the last person anyone would expect Louis to associate with.

“Who could resist you, Harry?” Louis was talking close to his ear and Harry shuddered at the sensation of warm breath glancing across his face. “You and your curly hair, bright green eyes…and those damn dimples.”

Harry shook his head, his mouth falling open. “I’m surprised you don’t have more people chasing after you.” Louis nudged his nose against Harry’s, his lips dangerously close to his own. “I’d tell you how to get more dates…but I’d just get jealous.” Louis growled the last word before crashing their lips together, Harry’s resolve crumbling at the first touch. His lips parted under Louis’ chapped ones, inviting Louis’ tongue to enter and explore like the way he always did.

Harry felt Louis’ hands enter his hair, curling around the strands and tugging lightly as his tongue brushed against Harry’s over and over. Harry became weak at the knees. Louis seemed to sense this and pushed Harry harder against the stone wall and shoved his leg between Harry’s, propping him up with his hip. “I always had a hard time resisting you, Harry Styles.” Louis said as they parted with a wet pop. “This year I couldn’t anymore and look…this is where it’s gotten us.” And with that Louis left, leaving Harry stranded in the middle of the hall with messy hair, swollen lips and an abandoned semi-erection that was desperate for some attention.

Harry let his head fall against the wall and muttered a few spells to clean himself up and hide his unfortunate problem before making his way down the hall in silence. He had already missed half of potions, missing the rest wouldn’t be too big of a deal.

-

Harry was getting nervous, Louis hadn’t cornered Harry in several days (and if Harry thought back, it may be a record time) and it was causing Harry to jump whenever someone so much as brushed him as he walked down the hall from transfiguration to Potions.

“You need to get laid, mate.” His friend and fellow housemate, Niall said around a bite of the pumpkin pasties he’s been devouring. Harry only shook his head, Niall like the rest of the school had no idea what he and Louis had been up to in broom cupboards and dusty classrooms.

“Watch out!” Harry yelped as Niall walked dangerously close to the trick step on the great hall stair case. Niall simply jumped over it, rolling his eyes at Harry’s outburst and kept walking towards transfiguration class. If they were late, again, professor would have their heads for sure.

“You need to put yourself out there, Haz!” Niall said as Harry dragged him along at a faster pace, desperate to end this conversation and get to class. “Everyone has gotten over the fact you’re gay, mate. You just need to find yourself a nice lad who’ll be willing to put up with your crazy tendencies.”

“And my crazy friends.” Harry muttered, keeping his hand wrapped around Niall’s bicep in fear that he would get distracted and wander off.

“I’m sure some nice Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be more than willing.” Harry winced at Niall’s obvious exclusion of one Hogwarts house. If only he knew.

“Ten points from Hufflepuff, boys.” Professor McGonagall said as they walked through the doors five minutes late. Harry sighed, taking his seat near the back and quickly got his books and quills out. This was one of his worst subjects, probably because Niall was amazing at it and never needed to study or listen in class. It was hard to focus when your bestfriend distracts you the entire time.

Throughout the whole class Harry studiously avoided looking in the one direction he wanted desperately to seek. Transfiguration wasn’t the only class the Hufflepuffs had with the Slytherins but it was the only one that he shared with Louis Tomlinson and it may be the other reason he had gotten a troll on his last essay. How could be possibly concentrate on the course work when he had his best friend and… whatever he was to Louis, in his class? All he could do was think about the way Louis had marked him last week and the bruise was still there, disguised by a quick charm that Louis himself had taught him. He could feel Louis staring at the spot from here. Louis knew the counter charm and could easily mutter it and leave Harry floundering for answers to questions that Niall was sure to ask. But he never did, Louis kept their relationship tight lipped, in more ways than one, and barely talked to Harry about it.

Harry knew that it was hard, coming out to the school, probably the hardest thing to do in your years at Hogwarts. Even though Dumbledore was adamant about open sexuality and protecting those who did come out, bullying wasn’t something uncommon. Even though Harry had been out since the end of last year he still got snide comments from students who refused to see being gay or lesbian as something normal.

Besides Harry, there was only a handful of other students at Hogwarts open about their sexuality. There had been a gay couple in year seven last year, but they had graduated. There was also the incredibly sweet couple of sixth years who’d been together for three years now; both girls had persevered through the taunts until the bullies of the school had eventually got bored and stopped caring that two girls were together. Allison and Mary were kind of idols for Harry, he would stare at them fondly, watching as they held hands in the great hall or kissed in the hallway, and desperately wished for something like theirs.

And he had had something like theirs, for a brief moment anyway. At the end of last year he had been in a relationship with seventh year Nick Grimshaw, it was good while it lasted but had ended poorly when Nick was graduating and Harry wasn’t ready to come out. Unfortunately Nick hadn’t really cared about Harry’s wishes to remain a secret and had kissed Harry, who’d been stiff and unable to kiss back, and outed them both to the entire school in their last week. In a way it had been good because Harry was out and free now, and the school had the entire summer to forget about the fact Harry was gay. He did get the occasional homophobic jab, no one was immune to them, but it was a lot less than what it could have been if he’d come out sooner.

So Harry completely understood why Louis wanted to keep their relationship, could he even call it that, a secret. But Harry wanted a boyfriend, someone who he could hold hands with in the hallway and kiss whenever he felt like. Not someone who shoved him into the darkest areas of Hogwarts and kissed him with more passion than Nick had ever done (a fact that he desperately tried to ignore). He wanted someone to be proud of and was able to stand with against bullies.

Harry came back into focus as Professor McGonagall told them to get their wands out and pick a partner to practice on. Harry turned to Niall but was surprised to see Zayn Malik had gotten there first. That was new…Harry and Niall always partnered together but Harry was surprised to see Niall agree to be partners with the Slytherin so quickly. Harry felt disappointed, turning to see if anyone else was free and jumped when he saw Louis standing right in front of him, close enough for the noses to brush and Harry to gasp.

“C’mon.” Louis grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the classroom to his seat. Louis grabbed his own wand and sat Harry down in Zayn’s usual seat before pointing his wand straight at Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened and he instinctively ducked out of the way, wondering what in merlin they were supposed to be doing right now. “Wait!” He said, looking towards the spell they were supposed to be practicing. Harry groaned when he saw it, it was the one they’d been practicing on animals for weeks now, obviously they’d advanced to human models now.

Harry turned to see Louis grinned wickedly at him, obviously excited to transfigure Harry’s face into something grotesque or embarrassing.

“No funny business, Tomlinson.” Harry said, grabbing his own wand to counter anything too awful Louis had in mind.

“I’m hurt you think so lowly of me, Hazza.” Louis laughed, his eyes dancing across Harry’s face as he picked a place to change. Lou’s eyes settled on Harry’s nose and Harry prepared for the worst. He braced himself against the desk as Louis pointed his wand again and muttered the spell. Harry felt his nose change instantly, it was getting longer and fatter and it felt utterly foreign on Harry’s face.

Harry had had his eyes squeezed shut, afraid to see what Louis had done to him. When he opened them he knew it must have been funny by the way Louis eyes were starting to crinkle and Louis looked about ready to burst. His lips were pressed tight and he looked in pain from holding his laughter in.

Harry sighed as he conjured a mirror and looked warily into it. Immediately Harry burst into laughter and it was what set Louis off too because soon they were clutching onto each other as they laughed at the sight of Harry’s beak nose. Their outburst drew curious looks from most of their classmates and professor. No one else could see what the two boys found so funny but it didn’t matter.

Louis had changed Harry’s nose into a duckbill, which alone doesn’t seem that funny, but to them it brought a found memory to the surface of their minds. It hadn’t been that long ago that Louis had dragged Harry out of the castle and towards the lake. The gesture had surprised Harry because their encounters before this had been filled with passionate make outs in abandoned classrooms. But on that day Louis had taken them down to the lake and they’d spent the afternoon confusing the ducks with silly charms and chasing them with a cast of Avis to scare them and send them running. The day had been filled with laughter and smiles and neither one of them had wanted it to end. But it had, and they had yet to have that much time together that wasn’t spent locking lips and rutting up against each other.

Now, in the classroom, the pair couldn’t stop laughing. Harry had his hand bunched into Louis’ school robe and Louis had his hand on Harry’s shoulder. When both were near finished they’d look at each other and be set off again. It got so bad that Professor McGonagall kicked them out and told them to come back again when they could act like proper seventh years and stop fooling around. But behind her stern words you could see the smile in her eyes as she forcefully pushed both boys, who still hadn’t parted from each other, out the door and into the hall.

Once they were alone, Louis laugher slowly died down but the crinkles by his eyes never left and there was a big grin on his face. Harry was worse off though, with his nose the way it was and tears practically streaming down his face and joy dancing in his eyes. This is what he’d wanted, something normal with Louis. He wanted to see the side of him that others didn’t even get close to.

Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and to his surprise, linked their fingers together as they walked. Harry could only stare at their hands as Louis led them down the hall and towards one of their regular classrooms. Harry let himself go and boldly tightened their hold on each other and couldn’t contain his grin as Louis squeezed back.

Once inside the classroom Louis turned sharply and surged forward to connect their lips, parting Harry’s quickly. Harry moaned, letting Louis take control and suck on his bottom lip. It didn’t last long though, before they both realized that they hadn’t transfigured Harry’s nose back.

Louis let out a low chuckle before grabbing his wand and changing Harry back to normal. Once he was, Louis’ eyes roamed over Harry hungrily. There was no denying the lust there and Harry groaned at the sight. The moment was dragging on too long Harry was too desperate to wait submissively like he always did. For the first time Harry grabbed Louis around the neck, his fingers tangling into Louis soft hair, and pressed his lips softly against Louis’ before pulling away to meet Louis eyes. Louis had always been the one to initiate their kiss, Harry had always been afraid to scare Louis away with such a bold mood, but Harry was feeling brave today. He moved more confidently this time, after seeing the agreement in Louis’ blue eyes. He sighed at the contact and parted Louis’ lips and eagerly licked his way inside his mouth.

This time it was Louis’ turn to moan as Harry worked their tongues together and sucked on his upper lip. Harry flipped them, so Louis was under him and against the wall, and wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner. Louis was pliant under Harry’s touch and it felt like it should have been this way the entire time.

Harry felt Louis hands travel up up up towards Harry’s hair and settle there. Harry groaned at the contact, feeling Louis’ fingernails scratch against his skull and bring him closer at the same time.

“Harry.” Louis gasped once they parted for air, Harry immediately bringing his lips to Louis’ neck and sucking his own mark there for once. It felt so good, to mark, almost as good as being marked. Harry couldn’t help but feel that Louis was his for once and not just someone Louis was casually kissing against the walls in his free time.

They were jolted out of their trance, both panting heavily as they listened to the bell toll. It was time for their next class but neither boy wanted to leave each other’s space for long enough to sit through potions or herbology. “Dammit…” Louis murmered against Harry’s hair, his hands moving to Harry’s school robes to hold him tight. His head dropped to Harry’s shoulder and Harry felt his heavy breaths on his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“I really have to go, I’m nearly failing herbology.” Louis shook his head. “Useless class anyway.”

“I’m nearly failing potions too,” Harry said, not wanting to let Louis go. “We should go.” But it felt as if the spell they were under would break the moments they left each other.

And it was

-

Harry should have expected, really. Louis was known for being uncertain with what he wants, for just leaving his flings behind without another word. For Harry, it felt exactly like that. After the day that Harry had finally taken some control Louis seemed to sink in on himself and Harry wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Tomlison seems a little off his game, don’t cha think?” Niall asked as they sat in the stands for the ‘quidditch match of the year’, Slytherin against Ravenclaw, whoever won would go up against Gryffindor for the lead spot in this years standings.

Harry hummed his agreement and watched as the boy throw the quaffle and miss again. A collective cheer arose from the people sitting around Harry but he could hear the groan coming from the sea of green to his right. Harry didn’t know how he was supposed to react, was he cheering for his not boyfriend or for the team all of his housemates were? So he remained silent and tried not to visibly react to each moment in the game. If Niall noticed how off he was as well he didn’t mention it.

The game continued, neither team making much progress. Malik, Slytherins seeker, couldn’t seem to find the snitch and neither could Samson, the Ravenclaw seeker. Even from down below, Harry could see Ravenclaw’s beater, Payne, working very hard to protect the seeker from the large amount of bludgers being sent their way. The Slytherin team were being relentless with their offence today.

“Foul!” Niall screamed from his left. “That was obvious blatching from Ravenclaw!” Niall turned to Harry, outraged. Harry hadn’t been watching, but Niall quickly explained to him that the Ravenclaw beater had deliberately collided into Zayn Malik but the referee hadn’t seen it. It wasn’t the foul that had surprised Harry, but more so Niall’s reaction. He was usually happy and rather smug when the team he was cheering for got away with a foul, but something about this had set him off. Was he suddenly cheering for Slytherin?

Harry could see some of the other Hufflepuffs around them shoot Niall looks too, curious as to why he was siding with Slytherin. “Calm down Niall,” Amy said from Nialls left. “Slytherin always gets away with things like that, it’s Ravenclaw’s turn to have a bit of an advantage.”

Niall shook his head, his eyes still watching Slytherin as they crowded around their seeker. Harry wasn’t certain, but he may have heard him murmur, “I hope Zayn’s okay.”

The game progressed without much change, Louis still seemed distracted and wasn’t scoring the same amount of goals he usually would. Harry watched him determinedly from where he sat, eyes rarely leaving the green blur as the chaser wove his way around the Ravenclaws. “C’mon, Louis.” Harry whispered, hoping he’d snap out of it soon. Louis would never hear the end of it if Ravenclaw won because he was off his game.

Harry wasn’t certain, but at times he felt Louis looking back at him, only for brief moments, but it still felt like the blue eyes were on him. So Harry figured the boy needed some cheering up, the next time he felt eyes on him he smiled wide with his dimples being shown off. Coincidence or not, Louis seemed to start playing better after that moment and went on to score enough to give Slytherin the lead. The goals had most Hufflepuffs groaning but Harry continued to smile, staring at Louis the entire time.

-

Louis didn’t seem to be ignoring him as much after the match, which Slytherin won 260 points to 80. Even though it was Malik who caught the snitch, it was Louis who was dubbed the star of the match. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins weren’t talking, the majority of Ravenclaws believing that the Slytherins had placed a confundus charm on Samson, preventing him from catching the snitch.

Louis was happy; Harry could see it in his eyes from across the transfiguration classroom as he talked with Zayn. Over the two hour long class Louis had turned to catch Harry’s eyes several times and smiled. He actually smiled right at Harry without a care in the world and it left Harry with butterflies in his stomach and some hope for the future.

The feeling intensified when Louis grabbed Harry from behind, which didn’t help at all with the butterflies, and dragged him back by the waist and away from Niall who was talking with Zayn.

Harry let out a little squeak and let himself be dragged through the hallway. Louis was walking confidently and grabbed his hand to lead him into a classroom. Once inside Louis turned and grinned before attaching their lips together. They both sighed into the kiss and leant against one of the desks. The kiss wasn’t as fevered as usual and was merely a gentle slide of lips against lips and noses grazing each other.

It was Harry this time who took it upon himself to deepen the kiss. He parted Louis’ lips and sucked on the bottom one, watching as Louis melted beneath him. Louis hands went to Harry’s hair, as they often did, and lightly tugged on the curly strands. Harry keened and let Louis take over. Soon, Louis had Harry backed up against the opposite desk and was delving into his mouth and exploring ever groove and contour he could find.

When their lips parted Harry was left panting as Louis moved his attention to Harry’s neck and began to leave a mark there. He licked it in sympathy before sucking, hard. Harry moaned out, “Louis!” Harry’s hands were scrabbling and his hips searching for friction. “Fuck.”

Louis chuckled and moved lower to leave another just under his collar. Harry let him, knowing he could just cover them up later. His hands found purchase in Louis hips. He let his hands rest there as Louis worked at his collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a deep bruise that wouldn’t fade for days.

Louis backed away abruptly, smirking at the mark he made. “Don’t cover it up.”

Harry could only gape as Louis left the classroom, leaving Harry panting, full of frustration and want.

-

Harry didn’t cover it up, not wanting to upset whatever mood Louis had gotten himself into. Every day it was the same, Louis would come and drag Harry away for a quick snog, some rutting against each other, and then he would leave with a smirk and a comment about not covering up his marks. Harry shivered whenever he said it. Louis was claiming him in the only way he knew, and he was doing it proudly.

Niall of course had noticed straight away, Louis had left quite a few obvious ones littering Harry’s neck and collarbone. At first he remained silent on the matter, only letting out a few crude remarks about getting laid, but after a few days he only stared at them in silence and a curious look across his face. The looks left Harry flustered and self-conscious; Louis had been leaving more and more obvious ones, and some not so obvious and very private ones, that left Harry’s skin tingling for days.

One day while they were walking down towards the kitchen for another ‘midnight adventure for snacks’ as Niall often called them, Naill burst out: “Oh for merlins sake, Harry!”

Harry stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“I know.”

“You know?” It came out as more of a squeak than anything.

“I know.”

“You know what?” Harry began to fidget with his collar, a common and unconscious habit lately.

“Harry!”

“What?!”

Niall rolled his eyes and moved in front of Harry and pulled his shirt down as far as it would go and revealed a good number of the love bites Louis had been leaving. “That.”

“That?” Harry refused to give up on feigning ignorance.

“Louis.” Harry’s head snapped up and he froze.

“What?”

“It’s really obvious, mate.” Niall snorted. “Zayn agrees.”

“Zayn knows?!” Harry was starting to panic. He may be ready to come out, but Louis definitely wasn’t. What they had couldn’t even be considered a relationship, people had to talk for that and what Harry and Louis did was definitely not talk. “How do you know?”

“You two are horribly obvious, sneaking off while I was walking right ahead of you. I see him drag you away far too often.” Niall laughed. “You two are anything but subtle, I’m surprised you’ve kept it a secret this long.”

Harry groaned, leaning up against the wall and avoided Niall’s gaze. “I…I don’t even know what we are.” Harry admitted, blushing.

“So, what? You just fool around?”

“Yes?…I don’t know. I want it to be more but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t.”

Niall sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You could always just ask, Haz.”

Harry shook his head, they didn’t talk when they got together. They almost never talked.

“Don’t tell me you can’t even separate yourselves from each other for at least a small conversation.” Niall laughed, “You two need to work on your communication skills.”

“We’re not a couple!” Harry said, shaking his head. “And even if we were he obviously isn’t ready for anything…”

“It never hurts to talk about, Harry.”

But of course that wasn’t true at all.

-

“Louis,” Harry managed to get out as Louis worked another lovebite onto his neck. “Louis we need to talk about this.”

Louis shook his head and sucked harder, eliciting another moan from Harry. He trailed his nose from the dips in Harry’s neck and all the way up to his ear, his hot breath leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

“We can’t keep ignoring this.”

“We can.”

“No.” Harry groaned, pushing Louis away from his neck. “Niall knows, so does Zayn.” Louis visibly faltered at that but shrugged it off.

“They were bound to find out sooner or later.” He said and went back to Harry’s neck.

“Louis!” Harry said, trying to get Louis to stop. Just to stop and talk for once.

“What Harry?” Louis snapped, finally backing away from Harry. “What do you want from me?”

Harry flinched. “Nothing! Just… what are we Louis?”

Louis tilted his head. “What are we?”

“Yeah, what is it that we’re doing every day in…” Harry pushed his hair to the side. “in dingy classrooms and crowded broom closets?”

Louis just shook his head. “Does it really matter?”

“Yes!”

Louis sighed and moved closer to Harry, putting his hand in his hair and scratching through the curls, causing Harry to keen and never want it to stop.

“Just leave it, Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes, his entire body tense and ready to flee. “It’s no big deal.” And he left, just like that he walked right out of Harry’s life and into someone else’s.

-

People around Hogwarts were relieved when they saw Louis with his newest arm candy. It was some sixth year Slytherin who was everything Louis’ parents would approve of. Harry heard a lot of people admit they’d been worried he’d settled down and found someone unacceptable in the past few months of being single. Every time Harry heard this he flinched as if stung by a curse and withdrew into himself. Louis was determined to keep their weeks of…whatever it is they were, a secret.

After that day where he’d tried to talk to Louis, he had ignored Harry with everything he had. Harry was no longer being pulled into dark and dingy places around Hogwarts and he felt heaviness in his heart that had never been there before. When it had all started he thought he’d be relieved when no longer being dragged away by Louis into the dampest parts of their school, but now that it was over Harry felt lonely and more distracted than anything else.

He started arriving to potions on time, if not a bit early, and his grades were starting to level out. He buried himself in school work, something quite foreign to him, and the only one who knew why would only look on in sadness at him. The one class where his grades took a turn for the worse, as if it wasn’t bad enough already, was transfiguration. He couldn’t help but stare at Louis throughout the entire class as Louis did everything in his power to avoid Harry.

“Mr. Styles.” Harry was snapped out of his reverie by Professor McGonagall who was staring down at him with a sad expression, the look that everyone seemed to be giving him lately. “Come see me after class, I’d like to discuss something with you.”

Harry swallowed audibly, suddenly in a panic that she knew all about his stupid crush on the boy who only used him to release his own tension. “Yes, Professor McGonagall.” Harry looked down towards his assignment and got back to work, desperately trying to figure out why his mouse was growing a duck beak instead of a pig snout.

At the end of class, Harry gathered his things without looking towards Louis for once. If he was to ever get over his pathetic infatuation he needed to start somewhere. He waited until all of the students had left the room before reluctantly making his way towards McGonagall.

Harry coughed once to get his teachers attention before studying his nails to avoid eye contact.

“Mr. Styles,” Professor McGonagall started, waving her wand to summon several pieces of paper. “You’re here to talk about your past three essays, and maybe even the fourth.” Harry winced, knowing that past few essays he’d handed in were far from perfect.

“You received two Ts on the most recent and a D on the ones previous. You were getting at least A’s in this class only a year ago Mr. Styles. Now I don’t expect Os but Ts are far from acceptable.”

Harry gulped, shifting his hair to the side in a nervous habit. “I know, Professor. I’ve just been a bit distracted.”

“You and Mr. Tomlinson both it seems. I haven’t seen such a sudden drop from two students in ages.” Harry’s head snapped up at this, eyes widening. Louis had been doing poorly too?

“You’re dismissed Mr. Styles.” Harry nodded before grabbing his bags and running out of the classroom.

Throughout the next few days Harry watched Louis closely, in a different way from before, and noticed that he looked just as miserable as Harry felt. There was something about his eyes, the colour had faded from its vibrant blue and now looked stormy gray. The crinkles around his eyes weren’t as prominent and the smile that usually graced his face occurred less and less. This stirred a bit of hope from his chest, wondering if Louis’ sour mood was caused by the similar loneliness in Harry’s heart.

-

Harry knew that he should confront Louis, he was just waiting for the perfect time, or so that’s what he was telling himself. ‘Tomorrow, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.’ Harry thought as he worked on his latest transfiguration assignment, determined to get to at least a P this time so Professor McGonagall didn’t have to confront him about it again. Honestly, who cared about the reason why certain magical creatures couldn’t be transfigured? Who actually paid attention to these things?

“This is for your own good.”

“What?” Harry looked up from the scroll he was writing on to see Niall getting up from his seat. “Where’re you going?” Harry protested, a dreadful feeling settling in his stomach as his best friend collected his wand, books and parchments from the desk.

“I’m not being partners with you today,” Harry stared at Niall, still not understanding. “Oh for merlin’s sake, Harry!” and he could only watch as Niall motioned towards Zayn who grabbed Louis from around his torso and dragged his fellow Slytherin across the room. Louis wasn’t looking to good either, he wasn’t yelling but wasn’t exactly letting Zayn drag him across the room with no fight either.

“Niall…” Harry warned, shifting nervously in his seat. His eyes met Louis and couldn’t help but notice the way the tension melted out of him at the simple glance. Despite how much Harry didn’t want to, or how much they both protested against it, there was no denying the way they released tension in each other, emotional and physical. Niall clearly noticed because he barked out a laugh and clapped them each on the shoulder before making his way over to Louis’ seat and sitting his arse down to get comfortable.

“And don’t leave each other’s side until you figure it out!”

Harry’s mouth was dry as he stared back at Niall, unsure whether he should be cursing or thanking him. Instead he settled for a glare, wondering how much effort Louis was going to put into ignoring him.

Harry heard a cough come from beside him and his head snapped around to see Louis nervously staring at him. “Let’s get on with it, yeah?” There was a slight tremor in his voice that made Harry want to wrap the smaller boy up in his arms and keep him there until they resolved whatever had happened between them.

As Harry looked closer he noticed that Louis almost looked sick. There were heavy bags under his eyes and they looked bloodshot, like he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks.

“You okay?” Harry asked, taking Louis face and tilting it so he could get a better look at his eyes. “You should go to Madam Pomfrey.”

Louis flinched, “Fine, I’m fine.” He insisted before turning towards the assignment they’d been given earlier in the class and began to write out what was needed. It was a project; they were to research the difficulties on vanishing animals and demonstrate to the professor. Each student was to vanish each level of animal until they and their partner no longer could, and then explain why they were stuck on that particular being. Vanishing was something Harry found particularly difficult and knew that if Louis was bad it the subject they were doomed to fail. What made it worse was the fact they had to conjure each animal back again to receive full marks.

The whole project was enough to give Harry a headache but Louis seemed at ease with it as class went on. It was gradual, but eventually both the boys eased the tension in their shoulders and were joking together and laughing by the end of class. It wasn’t until the bell had rung that Louis seemed to realize what he was doing, who he was with, and tensed again.

“Sorry.” He muttered, gathering his bags before bolting from the door. Before he left he gave Harry an apologetic look and a murmured: “I can’t do this.” 

“Louis!” He ran after him, not even bothering with his bags. He rushed down the hallway and made it just in time to see Louis duck into one of the empty classrooms, one of their empty classrooms.

He entered the classroom in a rush and knocked right into Louis who stared back like a deer caught in the headlights. Before he could run again, Harry grabbed Louis by the shoulders and pushed him farther back into the classroom and near the chalkboard. He pushed him onto one of the desks and kept his hands on Louis in fear that he would flee again.

“Stop…” Harry panted, “Just stop, Louis, please.” But Louis only shook his head, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“Lou!” This was enough for him to turn his head slightly, his eyes capturing Harry’s. Harry held onto that, not letting Louis look away again. “We need to talk about this.

“You can’t just keep running off the second I mention talking about what we were doing.”

“I can.”

“Lou…”

“What do you want from me Harry?” Harry could see the tears welling in Louis eyes and backed away in surprise.

“For you to just admit that you didn’t want to stop whatever we were doing either.”

Louis shook his head sharply. “I don’t do relationships, Harry. I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend.”

Harry shook his head sadly, “I don’t need you to be my boyfriend, Lou. I just want you to stop avoiding me. To pick up where things were if you’re not ready for more.”

“I…” Harry looked up expectantly. “I like you.” Louis admitted finally. “I like you enough that I want something. But I don’t know what that is, and I can’t even ask myself that let alone you.” Louis sighed, resting his other hand on Harry’s cheek. “I don’t know how to…how to have a relationship with someone, let alone with a guy.”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t need-“

“But I want.” Louis interrupted him. “I want something with you, but I just don’t know how to go about it and kissing you stupid seemed like the easiest way.”

“It did work.” Harry snorted and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Apparently.”

“So, what now?”

“I don’t have a bloody clue.”

-

Harry tried, he really did, to continue the way things were. But it was so much harder now that there had been a promise of something. That something made Harry giddy and it was hard to wipe the smile from his face. Louis was the only one able to with a kiss that left Harry breathless and wanting more. They tried to tone it down on the kissing, trying to talk more, but it was harder in practice then it should have been.

Harry could tell that Louis was trying, he really was, but he still couldn’t bring himself to do more than talk with Harry outside of the dark classrooms and damp hallways. Christmas was fast approaching them and homework became more and more and the times they could spend together sneakily were dwindling. Harry desperately tried to ignore the fact they’d have more time together if they could be together while everyone else was around.

When the holidays came around they were able to spend even more time together, as neither were going home and most of the students in their year and houses were. It began with intimate nights in their rooms. No one in Harry’s year was staying behind and so they had the whole room to themselves whenever they pleased. They spent most of the time cuddling, keeping each other warm by the fire in the Hufflepuff common room before sneaking into circle shaped rooms (Louis couldn’t get over the fact they looked like rabbit holes), and kissing until they were too tired to continue.

It was Louis birthday that they finally took that step further, both too nervous to do it beforehand.

Louis moaned around his hand as Harry pressed his entire body along Louis’. They’d done this before, but there was something in the air that told them that this time was different. Something about tonight wasn’t like the others and it wasn’t about to end the same either.

Harry bore his hips down on Louis’ brushing their clothed erections together and panting into each other’s mouths. Harry liked the sounds coming out of Louis so he did it again, and again, until the noises coming from Louis were loud and uncontrolled.

Harry watched Louis as he trailed his hand down Louis’ chest and traveled to where his erection was straining against the fabric, leaking through from the top. Louis looked desperate and was in no way about to stop Harry so he palmed against the erection and watched as Louis jerked his hips forward at the touch and panted for more.

“Again, Haz…please.” And so Harry did, he palmed again, and again until he got impatient and slid Louis’ pants down past his knees and released Louis’ prick from its confines. Louis hissed when the cold air touched him but canted his hips forward, desperately searching for the friction Harry had ceased to give him. “C’mon, Haz. C’mon!”

Harry hurried out of the rest of his own clothes and shakily lay back on top of Louis, bringing their erections together. Louis moaned and brought his own hand down between their tightly pressed together bodies and managed to get his hands wrapped around both of them. He slid his hand up slowly, teasing both of them, and then at the same pace brought his hand down the shafts.

Harry groaned, desperately wanting him to speed up.

“Hold on, love.” Louis gasped, keeping the same teasing pace and occasionally sliding his thumb over the slits to leave them both gasping and wanting more. But Louis kept his resolve and determinedly kept his pace and it was driving Harry insane.

Harry growled, having enough of the teasing, and moved to straddle Louis and take control. He roughly grabbed both erections in hand and muttered a quick lubrication spell before setting his own pace that had Louis throwing his head back and moaning into the empty room.

They’d both been desperate for so long that this was going to be over fast, both knew it and felt it. Louis added his hand to Harry’s and watched as Harry’s hips stuttered and Harry’s penis was jerking and coming over both Louis’ hand. This was enough to send Louis over and he was arching his back and coming over Harry’s chest.

Harry moved off Louis, careful of the mess, before lying down next to him. Both were out of breath and Harry felt Louis grab his wand to murmur a charm to clean them both. Once Louis’ hand was free Harry grabbed it, feeling Louis go a bit stiff but relax into it and cuddle into Harry’s side.

“You okay?” Louis didn’t say anything, he just burrowed his head further into Harry’s side and shook his head slightly.

They didn’t say anything more until Louis was getting up to go. “You can stay…you know if you want.” Harry asked, feeling rather dejected as Louis got up to find his clothes.

“No, I better get back.” Louis smiled at Harry, kissing his lips softly before slipping out of the door and back into the façade that Harry hated so much.

-

It became a regular occurrence after that, to share messy handjobs (which graduated to blowjobs soon after), cuddle for a bit and then Louis would get up to go. He never stayed the night, it was his only rule.

Louis assured Harry countless times that he wasn’t growing distant or wanting to change anything about their relationship but it still had Harry wondering. No one was around to see, so why was staying the night such a big deal to Louis?

On Christmas eve, also Louis’ birthday, Louis said the words that had Harry’s heart stuttering. “I want to be your boyfriend…” He said against Harry’s neck as they lay there after their night of intimacy.

“Really?” Harry couldn’t believe it. “Publically or just between us?” He clenched his eyes shut, hoping for the best but knowing that it would take time for Louis to be ready.

“Publically. Not right away, but soon…I really want to kiss you, claim you, soon.”

“Okay, Boo.” Harry sighed against Louis’ hair. “Whenever you’re ready I’ll be there.”

Louis nodded, and for the first time he stayed the night.

-

Harry waited, quite patiently, for Louis to be ready. He told Niall, and knew that Louis had done the same with Zayn. Just having a few other people know the truth was a big relief to Harry. It was quite a load off his chest.

“Wear this at the match.” Louis grinned, slipping the green scarf around Harry’s neck and tugging him closer for a sweet kiss. Harry smiled and nodded, wrapping the scarf tight around his neck and sent Louis on his way down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry went with him but kept a friendly distance between them. Now wasn’t the time to fully declare themselves a couple but Harry could feel that the moment was near. It was March now, and the first playoff game was starting of the season. Gryffindor was against Slytherin in what was sure to be a good match. “Good luck, Boo Bear.” Harry said against Louis’ chapped lips, giving him a good luck kiss.

“Thanks, Haz.” Louis smiled and entered the changing room, waiting for his teammates to join him.

Harry left to find a good spot in the stands, somewhere in the line between Hufflepuffs and Slytherins so it wouldn’t be too obvious that he wasn’t cheering for the team he was supposed to be. He settled in for what was sure to be a long match, waiting for Niall to join him with his stash of food.

When Niall finally arrived he wasn’t alone. Liam Payne, the Ravenclaw beater, was with him and helping him carry the giant pile of food that Niall had deemed necessary.

“Hello, Harry.” Liam smiled, obviously eyeing the colour scarf around Harry’s neck.

“Is that to support them or hide something, Hazza?” Niall laughed, looking at the scarf with a fond smile. Niall fully supported his budding relationship with Louis, smiling and helping the two hide it and allowing them to partner up in class without it looking suspicious. Harry was forever grateful for his friendship with Niall in the past few months. He’d been more than understanding and that was exactly what Harry had needed.

“Let the match begin!” the commentator yelled out and the blobs of green and read in the sky became blurs and masses of colour.

“Tomlinson gets the quaffle, passes it to Georgas, who passes it back, and he SCORES.” A collective cheer came from the Slytherins and groans from nearly everyone else. Why no one ever liked Slytherin was beyond Harry, they were just misunderstood. Harry clapped along with his boyfriend’s house mates and ignored the looks he was getting from his own house.

“Go, LOUIS!” Niall cheered, whooping and hollering so Harry didn’t look so out of place. Harry had to remind himself to get Niall a better birthday present next year.

“Go, Lou!” Harry cheered and clapped when Louis looked close enough to hear. He must have because he turned his head and sent his bright smile right Harry’s way and then went back to chasing the quaffle down to score another 20 points.

It was a close game, both teams scoring enough to keep each other on their toes. You could see both teams becoming agitated every time the other scored. This time, when the other team blatched, a term Harry was starting to hate, it was into Louis and it left Louis spiraling down to the ground at an alarming rate. Harry cried out and watched as Louis fell to the ground and landed in a heap. He hadn’t been high enough to die but it was enough that he wasn’t getting out unharmed.

Harry shook of Niall’s arm and ran down towards the pitch, shoving his way through the students who had started to call out the foul. There were people rushing towards Louis’ prone body and Harry was one of the first to get there despite his distance. He got there just as the teachers did and he shoved his way to Louis. Louis was unconscious but breathing, but it looked like he’d broken his wrist and maybe even an ankle.

“Harry! Move.” It was Zayn, grabbing Harry’s arm to drag him back so the teachers had room to move. Most of the pitch was quiet now as they waited to see what was happening. Harry watched in horror as they lifted Louis’ limp body off the pitch and went back to the hospital. The game would continue on without him, they always did, but it wouldn’t feel right without Louis so Harry followed.

When he got there he wasn’t allowed in. He was told to wait outside as they healed him and he’d be allowed back in once they’d healed the worst of his wounds.

Harry set to pacing back and forth as he waited. It wasn’t long before the doors opened and he was let in. Madam Pomfrey stopped him before he got too far, saying Louis was unconscious but going to be fine when he woke up. Harry just nodded, bouncing from foot to foot in need of seeing Louis. “Go ahead, dear” She finally sighed. “He should be awake any moment now and come get me as soon as he does, you hear me?” He nodded and set off to Louis bed.

Harry sighed in relief to see Louis okay, of course he was okay, but that didn’t mean Harry hadn’t been nervous. Harry waited a full hour, holding Louis hand in his, for him to wake up. He finally did and it was a slow process. First, his fingers twitched, jolting Harry out of his trance. Then his head shifted from side to side, causing Harry to smile because he often slept restless too, never able to calm down even in sleep. It wasn’t long after that that Louis was blinking open sleepy eyes and turning his blue eyes to meet Harry’s.

Harry smiled when he saw Louis focus on him. “Hey, Boo.”

“Haz…?” Harry nodded and brushed his fingers along Louis’.

“Took quite a fall there, Lou.” Louis grunted, and shook his head.

“It was bloody Emerson. I saw him coming too.” Louis croaked, wincing when he moved his arm too quickly.

Harry hurried to go get Madam Pomfry, who was quick to give Louis some painkillers in the form of a few quick charms and tell him he had a broken wrist and twisted ankle. Both would heal quickly but needed some rest to do so.

“Make sure he rests Mr.Styles.” Harry smiled and turned to look at Louis.

“I’ll try.” Louis rolled his eyes, and took Harry’s hand in his and squeezed it tight.

As soon as she left Harry hurried into the bed with Louis and brought his arm around him, careful to avoid his hurt arm. Louis sighed and leaned into Harry’s embrace, comforted by his warmth. They stayed like that until Niall burst through the doors and said that Louis’ team were on their way up, eying the way the two were sitting.

Harry sighed and was about to move when Louis voice stopped him. “No…” He said, burrowing his face into Harry’s neck. “Stay.”

Harry smiled, kissed the top of Louis’ head and held him tighter. “Thanks Nialler, but I think we’re okay.” He sent his blazing smile over to Niall who was looking back at them fondly.

“Good luck lads.”

They stayed like that when the team came in and fussed over Louis like he’d almost died, there were a few looks that had Louis glaring right back as Harry’s chest but for the majority of the team they just smiled and looked on like this was nothing abnormal. The Slytherin team took to Harry quickly, welcoming him quickly and treating him no differently. Obviously they all respected Louis enough to trust him and it was showing now.

Louis smiled, and it was probably one of the brightest smiles Harry had ever seen on Louis’ face. It was full of utter happiness that largely at to do with the fact he was accepted so easily.

The team didn’t say anything, they didn’t spread it throughout the school but they didn’t keep it a secret either.

-

Harry entered the great hall with a smile on his face and headed towards Niall. Today was the Quidditch final and the entire school was buzzing with excitement. It was Slytherin against Ravenclaw this year and the Gryffindor’s were still upset over their loss against Ravenclaw in the weeks before. Harry was proudly wearing his Slytherin scarf today despite the summer heat.

Harry took his spot next to Niall and bravely stole one of the boys pumpkin pasties, eating it quickly as he searched the great hall for Louis.

“Big day for him, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “He’s being scouted by a few of the professional teams, so he’s nervous as hell.”

Harry grinned as he saw Louis enter the great hall with his team behind him. Louis’ eyes immediately met his. Louis turned to say a few words to his teammates who slapped him on the back and pushed him towards Harry. Harry tilted his head in confusion as Louis walked confidently over and pushed Niall out of the way so he could have a spot.

“Hey!” Niall exclaimed around a bite of pie, glaring at the Slytherin.

“Hey, Boo.” Harry smiled. “You ready for the big game?”

Louis nodded, smiling softly. “I am…” He said, bouncing up and down in his seat. “But you need to give me a good luck kiss, Haz. I won’t do well without.”

Harry opened his mouth in shock and was even more surprised when Louis surged forward and kissed Harry right on the mouth in front of the whole damn school. But of course Harry was being a bit over dramatic, because of course the entire school wasn’t watching. Only a handful of people were at most but it seemed to be enough for Louis who pulled away before deciding he wasn’t done. He place two, three more pecks on Harry’s lips before parting ways and sitting with his own housemates and team again.

Harry blushed, watching as Louis swayed his hips tauntingly as he left. “Bastard…” Niall laughed at Harry’s expression. “He could have warned me!”

Niall was still laughing, “But would you love him as much if he wasn’t just the way he is?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh and meet Louis’ eyes from across the hall. “No…no I guess not.”

So maybe only a handful of people had seen Louis kiss Harry in the great hall, but Harry was positive the entire school saw when Louis flew towards the stands after Slytherin caught the snitch and stole a deep and passionate kiss from Harry.

“Love you, Haz.” Louis smiled, hovering next to Harry. The entire school may have been staring at them but neither could care less in that moment.

“Love you too, Boo”


End file.
